My only son
by Miss Gossip Banana
Summary: They boys are tired of Jeff minding their business so they decide to get their father a girlfriend, but when things don't go as planned, what will the Tracy brothers do?
1. Jeff needs to stop changing the channel

**My only son.**

**So I hope you like it! It's slightly based on the episode "My two sons" from Complete Savages (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Thunderbirds.**

**

* * *

**"Hey boys, what are you watching?"

The Tracy brothers groaned, their father was spending too much time at home and minding too much his son's business and more importantly he was always changing the channel! It was already hard to decide what to watch and now Jeff comes along saying the stuff they were watching was not adequate for Alan and Fermat to watch, but they all knew he only did it to watch the super bowl re runs.

Gordon even suggested giving Alan up for adoption to end the problem, but Scott's vote worth more than anyone else's.

"Nothing"

"Alan you shouldn't be watching this, you are too young and susceptible." Jeff said, grabbing the control from Virgil and changing the channel. His brothers gave him the death glare and the pianist sunk in his seat.

"Guys let's go check on John, **now**!" Scott said standing up and leaving for his dad's study. Being all settle up, they quickly dialed John. As soon as the blonde astronaut face appeared on the screen, complains and shouts were heard:

"Whoa! One at a time! What's wrong?" John said stopping them his eyebrow raised at what could have made his brothers so upset.

"Dad its wrong; we are sick of him!" Gordon said.

"What did he do?"

"He is always minding our stuff!"

"Yeah it's like he doesn't have anything else to do!"

"He keeps changing the channel! It gets me!" The auburn haired Tracy shout. "Do you know what it's like to be comfortably sitting watching your favorite show and suddenly he decides it's not good? It makes me want to cut him into tiny pieces and throw it to the fishes as food!"

"We need this to stop" Scott said. "I never thought I would say this but we need a plan against dad."

"We could always…"

"Don't say adoption, Gordon." His brothers said in chorus.

"We should get him a hobby!" Alan said.

"Great idea, what does dad like?" At Scott question silence fell on them. "We are the worst sons ever."

"Well we would know a little more about him, if he didn't constantly mind our business and minded his!" Gordon said.

"And it's not like he is dating anyone…" Virgil trailed off. Suddenly, all his brothers' attention was laid on him. "What?"

"Virgil you are genius! That's it! We have to get him a girlfriend!" Alan said.

"He hasn't dated in ages; guys come on, seriously dad dating?" John chuckled. "Impossible."

"That's the brilliant part of it, since let's say he lost practice at it and he'll focus all his energy on that, at the end of the day he won't have the time to bug us!" Scott sang triumph fully, high fiving his brothers.

"Ok, but Einstein there's a problem on your equation, dad won't agree to it and even if he did, where could we get a normal woman, who is not after his money, fame or getting her 15 minutes of spotlight?" John asked.

"Don't ruin my moment John."

"I was jus saying."

"I know someone!" Virgil said. "She is like dad's age, pretty and normal."

"Ok, little bro, I don't know what should worry us the most that you know women that are dad's age or that you find them pretty?"

"Do you want to know yes or no?"

"Fine"

"Her name is Angela Parsons, she is the director of the school my friend, Kelly, works on."

"Who is Kelly, Virg?" Gordon started. "Is she your girlfriend?"

"No, Gordon! She is just my friend!"

"Oh, really?"

"Get back to the story, Virgil!"

"Right, she is divorce, no children, lives alone in Boston. She is a sweet woman from what Kelly tells me. So what do you say?"

"I say "Hello Angie!"!"

"I say this is the worst idea you have ever come up with and will end very badly!" John said trying to be the voice of reason. "Can't you just do what normal people do and talk?"

"No, John."

"I just remind you this is a bad idea and you'll regret it later!"

"Bye John!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it!**

**Reviews please! (:**


	2. Phase 1, In your face John

**Hey! Sorry I left this story hanging, but here I am! I hope you like it, thanks for reading means tons! Reviews please I would really like to hear what you think about it(:**

* * *

Phase one.

After they had set up a meeting for Jeff in Boston, the Tracy Brothers were making sure their evil plan was going well. Jeff would leave the Tracy enterprises office at 5 pm, and Angela would be heading to the supermarket like every Tuesday afternoon, Virgil would accompany Jeff and Kelly assured she will go with Angela. Even with the different disasters going around the world at the moment, their only worry was the fatidic meeting between Angela and Jeff.

"Ready Virg?" Gordon asked looking at his brother through the video phone in Jeff's island office. His legs lazily thrown over his father's desk.

"Yeah, he'll exit the meeting in any moment. And the supermarket it's just down the street. We'll make it right in time."

"Great."

"What's great? And why are your legs over my desk Gordon Cooper Tracy?"

"Da-a-ad! Hey!" Gordon quickly removed his legs knocking something in the process and they heard as it broke into a million pieces.

"Gordon!"

"Bye! Have a nice day!" Communications were soon cut off and Jeff only sighed heavily.

"Let's go rest Virg, I…"

"We need to stop down the supermarket first!"

"What? Why?"

"I want to cook tonight and I need ingredients!"

"Forget about it, let's just order in."

"No, I really want to cook. Come on it's down the street, I'll be quick! Ten minutes tops."

* * *

"Hurry up, Virgil. I'm very tired."

"If you come with me we'll finish right away." As Virgil pushed his father to the first aisle a red-headed woman came without looking, bumping into Jeff and dumped her coffee all over him, her hot coffee.

"Oh my god!"

"Oh! I'm so sorry! Are you ok?"

"No miss, I'm not!" Virgil was about to burst out in laughing if his father hadn't gave him the death glare

"What's going on?" A pretty blonde with a shopping cart also appeared and ran over Jeff's toes with one of the wheels, and he let out a cry of pain. "Oh! I'm so sorry, sir! Please let me…"

"Kelly?" Virgil asked.

"Virgil! Hey" She wrapped her arms around the artist who blushed slightly.

"You know each other?" The red-headed woman asked.

"Yes. We…"

"I'm glad you are having a little reunion over this Virgil." Jeff said bitterly.

"I'm so sorry! I'll pay your dry cleaner and medical services. This is my entire fault I was so distracted!"

"It's ok…"

"Angela Parsons."

"Kelly's sister?"

"Oh how flattering, we are only friends." Virgil made a face disgusted by his father's tries to flirt; this was going to be harder than what he thought.

* * *

"Hey Virg, how is going?" The Tracy Brother's had managed to set up a multiple call so that Alan and John could know what was going on.

"It's horrible."

"What do you mean?"

"He is flirting and making her laugh, and complementing her I can't take this."

"I told you this was an awful idea…"

"John shut up! It's going just as we planned even better; I didn't think he would be this fast." Scott, first frowned and the smirked widely, poor Gordon looked at him as if he were some psycho.

"Scott, what scares me the most of this whole plan is that you are actually backing it up! You should be the voice of reason." John argued.

"I'm tired of being the voice of reason John Glenn and you know what I'm also tired that he is constantly butting in my private life, I can't talk to anyone without him making series of questions as if I was some teenage girl who is dating her first boyfriend! It's already bad I can't have a normal relationship without him saying I should date more often! And to top it all it was hard to get all of you under my command and then he comes and changes the channel!"

"Calm down Scott." Alan said. "We get it; you are under a lot of stress."

"I have to hang up, he is coming!" Virgil quickly pocketed his phone and turned to his father. "Hey, how's it going?"

"Great, I think I'm going to ask Angie to have dinner with me next weekend. And Virgil I think it'll be better if we don't mention the fact that I have five kids to her."

"What? Why?"

"I don't know where this could lead, and I don't want to scare her off, not many women find attractive a single father with five boys."

"Attractive? Dad, she knows you are Jeff Tracy, it immediately leads to the 5 kids thing."

"No, actually she doesn't she thinks I'm just Jeff. So be good and don't tell your brothers. Ok?"

"Ok?"

"Very good son, oh by the way we aren't related. Just work friends." Virgil just nodded dumbfounded at all the information he had just gotten. "By the way buddy, your friend Kelly is pretty. Have you ever thought about introducing her to Scott? It might get him to loosen up a bit. I have to go back. Have fun doing whatever you are doing."

Virgil blinked for several, astonishment clear in his features. He quickly got his phone out and dialed his siblings.

"What's wrong Virg?"

"Guys, this is going just great! Scott you were right!"

"HA! In your face John!"

* * *

**Sorry for taking so long again. Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading, reviews please :D**


	3. Sure he likes Scott better?

Hi it's me i hope you like this chapter, please reviews. Thanks for reading :)

* * *

Three weeks had gone by smoothly and Jeff was more in Boston than at home, normality was starting to come back in the Tracy Household.

"So Virg, what did Kelly say?" Gordon asked as he floated in the pool.

"Well, in Angela's words dad is a perfect gentleman not a rat like her ex-husband." With Jeff out, the remaining Tracy brothers did as they liked on the island. From expending long periods of time playing wii to relaxing around the pool area until sundown then they would large amounts of junk food as their systems could take.

Yes life was sweet to the brothers.

"And John said it wasn't going to work and it was the worst idea ever." Gordon mocked, throwing water at his older brother.

"Your little plan is destined to fail."

"Its genius John, no way something it's going to go wrong. Not like dad is going to marry her and we'll have a new mom, come on he is way too old for that." Scott said. "And admit you are enjoying the benefits of this, as much as we do."

"I never said I wasn't enjoying it, just said it won't last too long."

Virgil's phone started vibrating and he read the screen. "It's Kelly, she usually doesn't call me at this hour."

"So she does call." Gordon teased.

"Hey Kells… what's going on... he is doing what...introducing…" The attention in the pool area was set on Virgil who looked astonished and confused. "Ok, thanks. See ya."

"What happened?"

"Jeff is introducing his son to Angela, any say on this John?" Virgil glared.

"What? I have nothing to do with that. Explain yourself Grimsom."

"Well, Jeff told Angela he only has one son. And the only one he would introduce to people is you! You are the partially normal one. Scott is too hotheaded to even try."

"It's not me. He sure told Scott, I mean he likes him better, that's why he got Thunderbird one."

"I got TB-1 because I'm the best pilot here." Scott said smacking John's head. "And I bet it's you Virgil, you are just playing idiot on us."

"I assure is not me."

"What about me?" Gordon voiced.

"Seriously? The trouble-maker brother, he would rather take Alan than you. And we know how that one would turn out."Scott said.

"May be he hasn't asked the one that's going yet, we should wait and see who he picks." John said, trying to reason.

"He'll pick Scott, he likes him better." Virgil and Gordon concluded.

* * *

Five days passed and Jeff had communicated, he wouldn't be back home for at least one more week. His date was tonight and no one had gotten word of being invited to the said dinner.

"I bet he just hired some actor to play his son." Gordon said bitterly.

"I can't believe he didn't tell me, I mean he always trusts me with the important stuff, I feel used." Scott said.

"This smells weird." John said.

"Hey, what about the sprout?" Virgil asked. Five seconds later the Tracy brothers were laughing their guts off, Gordon was even rolling on the ground.

"Yeah, they can have a fight to scare her off." John said.

" 'You never let me do anything fun' 'You are just a kid Alan' " Gordon mocked.

"God I needed that, thanks." Scott said. "Let's call him see what he is up to."

"Destroying his dorm may be." Virgil chuckled while he pressed call on the videophone.

"_Hello."_

"Hey Sprout, what are you doing?" Scott asked fixing himself a cup of coffee.

"_Just getting ready."_

"For what?" John asked.

"_Dinner with dad and Angela." _Scott had just taken a gulp from his coffee and was spitting it on John's face.

"Scott! God!'

"You are having dinner with dad? You of all of us. You!" Scott yelled. "Oh, Jefferson Tracy you are getting a piece of my mind."

"Sprout gets to be his son. I knew he didn't love us. Just because he gets to look like mom he dumps us." Gordon said, making an irrational argument. "What about me? I look like Grandma!"

"_Whatever I have to hung up. Dad Is going to be here at any moment and I haven't finished dressing. Fermat help me with this tie!"_

"What are you doing Scott?" John asked, seeing his only older brother storming out fully clothed.

"Flying to Boston."

"I'm coming with you!"

* * *

"Hi dad!"

"God, why are you so late Alan? Angela is going to be here at any moment."

"Well you were supposed to pick me up, but you didn't. So I had to call a cab, which last an hour to get here!"

"Don't give me excuses. Just behave yourself, ok?"

"Fine."

"By the way, you didn't tell your brothers about me taking you here. Right?"

"No, they found out in their own."

"What?"

"They are right behind you. In fact" Jeff looked behind his shoulder to find his four older sons, sitting in the bar, glaring at him, except for Gordon who was waving enthusiastically, but with a smack from Virgil started glaring too.

"We don't know them. There's Angela! Angela!" Jeff smiled at her and gave her a hug so she wasn't facing Alan's older siblings. Scott mouthed to him: "_You are in big trouble.". _"Go away!"

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing, nothing. This is my son Alan."

"Hi!"

* * *

**So hope you liked it! Please reviews and thanks for reading! Means a lot :)**


	4. Life is back to normal

**Hey! This is the last chapter, I hope you liked this story so far please reviews and thank you so much for reading, means tons :***

* * *

"So Alan, what grade are you in?"

"Tenth grade."

"Alan is going to be the Capitan of the soccer team next semester." Jeff added.

"That's very impressive."

"He is such big hypocrite. I was in the Air Force, that's much better than stupid Capitan of the Soccer team." Scott glared as he took a sip of his scotch. "Ugh, why am I drinking this? I hate scotch."

"Don't you dare spit it on me!" John said glaring.

"Get over it, John. Big deal I spited over you."

"It was hot coffee!"

"I thought Dad loved me." Gordon whimpered. "If my own father doesn't like me, nobody else will. I'm doomed." He hid his face behind his hands dramatically.

"This is not about you, Gordon. It's about him lying to me… I mean us!" Scott said. "John give me your phone!"

"Why? Take Virgil's."

"No, give him yours Glenn!"

"Give me a phone, before you go from pretty to deformed." Scott threaten, as he grabbed both collar of their shirts. Quickly he had two phones awaiting to be picked. "Let's see what you do Jeff." Quickly he dialed his father's number.

* * *

"Excuse me I have a call." Jeff said not reading the name flashed on his phone's screen. "Hello."

"_Tell her about us."_

"Oh hey Howard." He said looking behind him glaring at a younger reflection of himself.

"_Tell her or else."_

"What?" He said, not believing he was being black mailed by his twenty five year old son. Scott hadn't pulled something like that for at least 2 months.

"_Or I will personally introduce myself as your bastard son."_

"No need to go drama , Howie."

"_Want to try me?"_

"I'm a little busy, Howard, we'll discuss this first thing in the morning."

"_You are pushing it, Jeff."_

"I'll see you tomorrow, bye." He hung up and gave a last glare to his sons.

"What was it?" Angela asked.

"Nothing, just a business call. What were we talking about?" He smiled.

"Well I brought Alan a gift."

"You did?" He said giving Alan a look of 'don't mess this up.'

"Well it's a small thing but I have seen kids nowadays really like them so I thought." She passed Alan a little box and he smiled at what was inside.

"Great new wayfarer's!" Alan smiled. "Gordon broke my other ones, thank you!"

"Who is Gordon?" Angela asked.

"My brother." Alan was so distracted by his brand new glasses he slipped confidential information. Until Jeff kicked his leg under the table. "My friend, but he is like a brother!"

"Oh, that's sweet. It must be so nice to be only child. I grew up with four brothers. It was horrible."

"Really?" Alan eyed Jeff.

"Yes, the bathroom was never free."

"You have no privacy."

"Not a single moment for yourself. I'm so glad it's all over."

"I'm sure it wasn't all bad." Jeff said nervously as the boys were moving their table closer to theirs.

"Awful it's the word. Worst days of my life."

"Sure?" Alan said.

"Very." They heard something plopping next to them and there were the four elder Tracy's with straight faces. Jeff was definitely scared. "Hello?"

"Hi, I'm Scott Jeff's bastard. In fact we all are." The ex air force pilot smiled devilishly.

"What?" Angela laughed not believing what she was hearing.

"He doesn't want us because Scott is a psycho, John is delinquent and Virgil is bipolar." Gordon added. "But I'm the best one I'm an Olympic swimmer."

"Yes you were on the news." Angela looked suspiciously at Jeff who groaned in frustration.

"You mean I have four other brothers I didn't know of!" Alan gasped.

"Cut the act! Fine! You win! They are all my sons, and they are not bastards! That's Scott he was an Air Force pilot, John is an astronaut, Virgil is an artist and for the first time Gordon is not lying about himself he is actually an Olympic swimmer. I have five sons yes I could have a volley ball team if I wanted."

"Five kids. Whoa! Lot's of taxes."

"It's not such a big deal he is rich." Virgil let slip.

"What?"

"I'm the Jeff Tracy, the business man, billionaire, father to five crazy and inconsiderate boys. I lied to you. But as you see I don't have a very normal family."

"Well it's not that bad I mean I get it."

"You do?"

"I use to lie and say I lived in a foster home."

"Hey! I do that." Virgil said earning a glare from Jeff.

* * *

"So it wasn't that bad." Scott said falling in the couch.

"No it wasn't. It was actually fun." John said, and Jeff chuckled.

"I got a pair of new glasses I'm pretty happy myself." Alan said.

"What about you dad?" Gordon asked.

"Well it was fun, but dating is not my thing. I realized that. I'll go back to my hobbies."

"Which are?"

"Spending time with my five very insane sons." He said wrapping his arms around Scott and Alan. The teen rolled his eyes putting on some random show. "Oh Alan you can't watch this, you are too young and susceptible."

He took the control from Alan and switched to the Super Bowl re runs. Making his five sons groan. "So Scott some girl phoned you earlier, she seemed nice."

"That was for a credit card." Scott said sinking in his seat.

"No I mean a Kate girl, she said you had been seeing each other for over three weeks." Jeff gave him a mean smile that started the mocking.

"Scottie has a girl!" Gordon mocked. And he and Alan started singing "Scott and Kate sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g, first comes love…"

Life was back to normal.

Unfortunately.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, reviews please (: Thanks for reading this story means tons :D **


End file.
